


pillowtalk

by darlingpunk



Series: the casual sex verse; [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingpunk/pseuds/darlingpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> So lemme tell ya'll something; last night's RAW got me up in my feelings with Roman and Finn. I just enjoyed that sorta /thing/ with them, and I was like "I needa do this." I think I'mma officially ship these two because ughhhhhhhh. Someone had already written a fic of them from that segment and it was so good. And I wanted to share my piece!  
> Ah, okay. So this fic was egged on by Zayn's song; PILLOWTALK. I really like that song and hey! why not use these two beautiful men for that. Anyways, yeah. I didn't know what else to tag this, but eh.  
> Also, this was like just supposed to be sorta simple; but I just...added /that/ and yeah, so. We got out of control.  
> Well, okay then. Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you guyssssss~

Those fucking eyes stared at him, watching him leave. Trying to get his last word. Stay focused, no distractions; remembers how  _he_ would distract him before every match, with his mouth or a hand; words worked too. Now  _he_ wasn't here no more--new start, new friends. A champion. Warmed up for his match, hair wildly loose; gave a few stretches.

Win or loose, still going to show who the Alpha was. Leave a mark, get the crowd going wild. Didn't need to please anyone, just wanted to show that he was  _good._ Always will be.

Sweat dripped down, body armor sticking to his upper torso like a second skin; slick and tight. Pushed his hair back, feeling the slow pains starting to rise, the strong kicks from this little one. Little and enough to toss around like a doll, but quick; packed with muscle and stronger than he looked. 

Roman was impressed. 

A kick to the head, the ringing started in his ears; the roll of his eyes, slumped on the apron. Crowd wild, the chants stronger. The pain was nothing, felt worse when you got betrayed by  _him;_ a person that knew and lived betrayal. 

The crushing blow from Finn, air knocked out; ribs screaming in pain, a crack maybe. Curled in on himself, got the pin; heard the count, didn't want to move; everything  _hurt._ Roman didn't feel the disappointment in himself,  felt proud actually. Didn't beat the best match of Sasha and Charlotte's, but it was good enough for him.

Interviewed with shortness of breath, crowd more wild and the little one hopping around, he looked back; dark eyes watching him. Would wait in the back, for the right time. Arm curled around his mid-section, slowly made his way to backstage; wincing with every move.

Sat in the locker room alone, different names, different gear around his own.  _He_ was no longer sharing a locker with him, no longer talking to about anything. He sighed, pushed his hair back into a sloppy bun. Room was empty, some went home already after their match; some roamed around. 

Roman silently began loosening his gear; armor first, wet and plastered on. Tossed it aside, shirtless and glistening; took his gloves off then, setting them down on the bench and flexed his fingers. Ribs still hurt, back of his head throbbed.

Didn't hear the door open, didn't hear the soft footsteps come closer from behind.

"Good match we put out there, yeah?" came the accent of a voice, bigger man flinching a little; turned to look down at the little one. Was grinning, eyes bright and just as sweaty.

Slender, skilled fingers danced their way from his chest; down to flat planes of his stomach, soreness and steady breathing. Landed on the light happy trail, thumb circling the soft hair there; fingers lightly curled into the strap of his wrestling gear of pants.

"Maybe you can give me a private lesson on those moves you did out there, huh?" Wider grin, looking up at the dark face. A frown, thick beard and the curtain of hair. "What else are you good at--?"

To shut the little one up, Roman growled and cupped the under jaw of Finn's; lips on lips, sloppy with teeth and tongues meeting; the push of a back to the wall in a rough manner, picked up with legs around a waist, knees pressed to Roman's back. Hands on thighs and ass.

Arms around a neck, fingers tangled in hair; slow burn of a heat stirring in both pits of stomachs, the push of hips and the thick outline at the curve of his ass; so hard now, the dirty things running through Finn's mind.

Biting at pale skin, kissing roughly; trails of beard burn,  sucking on pulse points and quiet whines. Soft sighs and low grunts, biting at a smooth jawline; pulling at hair.

"Shall we--ah, take this somewhere more private?" Finn wondered, feeling the slow grind of hips between his legs, large arms coiled around him.

"I'm fine right here," Roman answered, voice low and thick; licking up the column of Finn's neck, smirking slowly. "Champ," he added.

* * *

Somewhere more private was brought to Finn's room, third floor. Heated make out session in the elevator,  biting at lips and sucking on skin. Walked down the hallway without trying to rip clothes off; cool air and the throw of bags in the room, bigger man slamming the older against the door once closed; started pulling at a belt, yanking at a button and zipper.

Roman got on his knees slowly and quietly. 

Pants down to the thighs, bulge pushing against fabric; soft grey briefs. Leaned in to lick, sucking softly and letting dark eyes meet electric grey. Low groans and the fall back of a head thumping aging the door, fingers in black hair.

Yanked down the briefs, a growl; thickness of red and light precome, bobbing out. Roman grinned slowly and took Finn into his mouth, swallowing him down. A loud moan, the shake of thighs; fingers more curled into the sloppy bun.

Sucking noises in the room, the high whines. The bigger held him by the hips, squeezing.

"Always wondered-- _oh..._ what a fine work of art your mouth is," breathed Finn, guiding Roman's head by the hair; hips barely moving forward. "I want you--heh--want you to f--fuck me."

"Having trouble with your words, Irishman?" 

Roman gave a dark grin, licking up at the head; harsh red and smooth, seeing more thick white slip out. Sucked on the head and watched Finn come undone. Legs kept shaking.

Flipping the smaller around, the gasp and soft growl; spread open, Roman  _needed._ Ate Finn out, licking and holding; hearing the wonderful noises the older made; wanted to laugh, no one would know how the little one sounded; so pure, so dirty and  _raw._

Felt the pain and pleasure, beard burn rubbing in just the right away; the smaller struggling to stay standing. Reached behind himself, grabbed a fistful of black hair; pulled and moaned. A growl in reply.

"Just please f--fuck  _me,_ " Finn begged. A long lick, the tingle up his spine; the need to  _touch himself_ but wanted to come with Roman's mouth just on him,  _eating him._

A breathy laugh; the small kiss to his back, the flip over again against the door. He was pulled over on a thick, inked shoulder; the smack to his ass and the push of his hips. Roman set Finn down on the bed; jeans kicked off, socks and a shirt.

Following in suite; he sorta remembered how  _their_ first time was; sloppy and quick, disgusting and no prep. Such a rush, but it was fucking good. Always was. Missed the touches, the dirty talk; never shuts up during sex. Finn was different; didn't shut up with the  _noises,_ couldn't form words correctly. 

It wasn't romantic, not a first time for both. Raw fucking; quick and loud, skin slapping on skin; the heavy breathing and the whines the older made. It made Roman miss  _him_ more.

* * *

" _Right there, right there, right there!_ " cried out Finn, arched tight, one leg over on a shoulder; sweaty and sharp. Marked him as much as he wanted and could. 

Red on pale skin, bitten neck; chest left with forming possession, the hard thrusts of Roman; headboard of the bed snapping against the wall and the loud thump and a  _"keep it down!"_ Roman watched, dark eyes seeing every move and noose being formed from full lips and the loud gasps.

"This how you want it? Huh, Irishman?" A hard slam, the high pitched groan; the shake of a frame, blunt nails digging into skin.

"Fuck  _me,_ yes!"

The spill on a flat stomach; the spill inside tight heat, the slowdown of a good fuck. Rode out his orgasm, slow thrusts and the lean down of lips on a pale neck; sucked a mark there.

The short breaths of air, sweaty and aching again. Pushed his hair back and stared at the older man. Eyes closed, both getting soft; pulled out. Laid on his back with loud sigh, stared up at the ceiling.

Finn got up, a small limp there; Roman grinned. The smaller stood there naked at the foot of the bed, electric eyes blown. "Shower?" he asked. 

A nod, sat up and let loose his hair once more. Watched a nice, red ass of a handprint walk off to the bathroom. Shook his head, heard his phone give a soft chime; text message. Out of the bed, went to his discarded jeans and looked for his phone quietly. 

The swell of his heart, the drop in his stomach and light chill to his body. A sigh.

"You coming, Samoan Warrior?" called out Finn, question quickly answered with a "in a sec!"

Roman read the text, and then shut his phone off.

_New Message from:_

_My Boy Dean:_

_hey, you up Rome?_


End file.
